A Very Happy St Patrick's Day
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Maura and Jane are going to a St. Patrick's day party, but they may get more than they bargained for...Sure there will be alcohol, but there will also be blind date for Jane and some old friends for Maura. Jane/Gabriel Romance. Maura/Jane Friendship.


**_Okay so this is a St. Patrick's Day story and I know it is almost a week late, but trust me: you are much happier with this version than the version I had last Thursday because quiet honestly that version was crap. So here is the better version. I hope you like it._**

**_Spoilers: I'm Your Boogie Man_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maura, Jane, or Gabriel. However I claim full rights to Emily_**

**_Dedication: Happy Birthday Daddy!_**

"So the manner of death is officially accidental," Maura declared handing Jane the manila folder she had just closed. "Clarissa Hubble was helping her friends decorate for the St. Patrick's Day party they were planning to have tonight, and she fell off the balcony. Cause of death is blunt force trauma from where her head hit the concrete."

"Thank you for confirming what the 15 eye-witnesses told us five hours ago," Jane replied sarcastically taking the file.

"We had to be thorough," Maura replied evenly, "It could have been a homicide and the witnesses just didn't see it."

"Fifteen different witnesses?" Jane replied a little incredulously.

"Yes," Maura said, "It's happened before."

"When?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Well there are several well documented cases throughout history," Maura pointed out, "but there also several lesser known cases that have happened in the area in the last ten years. I believe you worked the Goodall case?

"Yes," the other woman admitted, "but-"

"And the Darwin-Newton case," Maura asked, "I think there were at least twenty witnesses there."

"Fine," Jane conceded turning to leave, "Is that it?"

"No, actually," Maura said quickly before her friend could leave the room, "Are you doing something tonight?"

"Catching up on my Tivo," Jane replied with a shrug, "What should I be doing?"

"Do you want to come to a St. Patrick's Day party?" Maura offered.

"I don't know," Jane said wrinkling her nose a little, "Does it involve you're high class friends?"

"Yes," Maura replied knowing her friend's dislike of social settings populated mostly by Boston's old money families, "but there will also be an open bar."

"I would love to come," Jane decided quickly, and Maura smiled. She had been pretty sure that the promise of free alcohol would be all the motivation her friend needed.

"Great," Maura said, "I will pick you up at eight."

"Okay," Jane replied with a grin, "I'll wear something bright green."

"Don't," Maura told her turning back to the stack of papers on her desk, "Darker shades go better with your eyes." Jane did not bother to reward that last comment with a response. Instead she just shook her head and left the room.

-0- -0- -0-

At exactly 8 o'clock that evening, there was a knock on the door of Jane's apartment. "Hang on," Jane called rushing across the room and undoing the deadbolt and the lock. The door swung open to reveal Maura, who was wearing a stunningly green outfit. "Wow," Jane remarked, "Do Marilyn Monroe and Cinderella known you stole their clothing and dyed it green?"

"What?" Maura asked clearly bewildered by her friend's question.

"Well your dress looks like Marilyn Monroe's really famous one," Jane explained, "and then your shoes are glass like Cinderella's…" Her voice drifted off as she realized exactly what she was saying and that trying to explain her comment was not worth the time or effort it would take to do so. "You know what, never mind. You look great."

"Thanks," Maura replied, "You look pretty good yourself." Jane grinned at that. It wasn't very often that she got Maura's approval on one of her outfits. It was also true that green sparkly dress she was currently wearing did not get to leave the closet much.

"Let's go," Jane said told her friend leading the way into the hall, "it is time for the night to begin."

"Alright," Maura replied almost laughing at her friend's excitement, "I'm coming."

-0- -0- -0-

"Holy shit," Jane swore as they got out of the car twenty minutes later.

"Jane," Maura scolded her friend a little reproachfully, "Don't swear."

"Sorry," she apologized without looking away from the site in front of her. She had been expecting a house or a bar, but instead she found herself staring at a schooner. It was not just any schooner either. Someone, or more likely several someones, had gone to the trouble of wrapping green and white lights around the deck rails, the masts, and the stays. The result was that the entire ship was lit up so it looked almost magical. "but Holy-"

"Jane," Maura told her firmly, "If you can't be civil I am going to have to take you home."

"You sound like my mother," Jane replied with a grimace.

"Oh my God," Maura said shocked, "I do!" Jane just laughed, but stopped abruptly when the heel of her shoe hung up on the dock, and she began to fall forwards. Maura grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Watch where you're going," Maura told her friend with a shake of the head as Jane steadied herself. "If you can't walk in high heels you shouldn't were them. They can be dangerous if they're not treat properly."

"Okay," Jane defended herself, "One: I can walk in heels, and two: they are shoes not tigers. I don't think they are going to attack me if I don't treat them properly." Maura narrowed her eyes a little as if she was going to raise an objection, but finally she decided against it.

As the pair made their way down the dock towards the beautifully lit up boat and the sounds of music that were audible even from the parking lot, a woman appeared on the gangplank that led up to the top deck of the boat.

"Maura," the woman called out, and Jane could not help but hear the upper class tone in her voice. This was a woman who had been born, raised, and married without having to work a day in her life. Jane tried not to hold that against her.

"Hello Anna Marie," Maura greeted the other woman as the two exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"It's been so long," Anna Marie exclaimed. She paused, "you know I didn't think you were going to come."

Maura did not respond because the truth was that if Jane had not wanted to come Maura probably would have come up with some reason she could not come. Despite the fact that it was Anna Marie's, or more specifically her husband's boat, Maura had really rather hoped not to spend much time with either one of them. She had friends in the upper class circles she had been raised in, but Anna Marie was not, and never had been, one of them.

"And who is this?" Anna Marie asked curiously turning her attention to Jane.

"This is my friend Jane Rizzoli," Maura replied cautiously looking at Jane as she spoke, "we work together."

"Rizzoli," Anna Marie mused, "I don't recognize the name. I suppose she was born in New York or Atlanta then. I know Rizzolis there."

She turned to look at Jane. "Yes I do believe you resemble Clarence Rizzoli. I knew him in New York years ago."

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Jane asked finally not able to restrain herself any longer.

"Yes," Anna Marie replied slightly abashed, but recovering herself quickly as Maura, much to Jane's delight, struggled to hide a smirk, "Of course you can dear." Jane grimaced at the patronization, but let it slide. "So are of any relation to dear old Clarence?"

"I doubt it," Jane replied with a certain innocence that could only mean she was up to something, "I was born and raised in Boston, but we do have a Clarence in the family." Anna Marie suddenly looked a little more hopeful. "He is such a sweet thing, always greets you at the door wagging his tail and barking. I've never met a better dog."

Maura shook her head, finding it very hard not to laugh as the excitement vanished from Anna Marie's face. The last part had been a way to harass their hostess more than it had been any reflection of fact because as far as Maura knew the Rizzolis had never had a dog called Clarence or anything else for that matter.

"Oh," Anna Marie replied clearly shocked that there might be someone worth knowing in the city that she did not know, "Where did you and Maura meet?"

"Work," the two responded in unison.

"Where do you work?" Anna Marie asked sounding interested, wrinkling her nose just slightly at the thought. Even if she had not known before, Jane would have pegged this woman for a trust fund baby a mile off.

"Downtown," Maura said simply. She did not intentionally annoy people like Anne Marie, and she knew that they would be none too thrilled if they found out she had left their life of luxury to work with corpses. Of course the fact that they did not know even after years of her having the job probably meant they were not likely to notice now.

"Oh how interesting," Anna Marie replied with an expression that said she thought it was anything but.

"Maura, Jane," a woman called from the deck of the boat, "Come up and have a drink."

"I'd love to," Jane replied quickly seizing the opportunity to escape from Anna Marie, "Come on Maura."

"Please excuse us," Maura said to Anna Marie politely bowing out of the conversation.

"Of course," Anna Marie replied sounding almost relieved as the other two felt, "We can talk later."

Maura nodded, but she could not help but feel annoyed at the way Anna Marie automatically excluded Jane from any future plans. It was as if Jane was somehow less worthy of attention because she did not come from an old rich family. Not that anyone at the party would actually say that…because if they did they would regret it. With that moderately amusing thought in mind, Maura followed Jane who was making her way up the gangplank to the deck where a grinning blonde greeted them.

"Emily," Jane said as the two women embraced, "Long time no see." Emily was one of the few people in Maura's upper class circles who Jane actually genuinely liked.

"Jane," Emily replied fondly, "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was sort of a last minute thing," Jane told her with a look at Maura, who did not quite meet her gaze.

"Well," Emily said smiling, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Jane said suddenly catching site of the bar behind Emily, "I'm going to go over here now. Be back in a second."

"Alright," Emily told her with a nod. Then she waited until Jane was safely out of ear shot before speaking again, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Didn't tell her what?" Maura asked watching as Jane examined the choices of drinks all of which seemed to involve something green.

"That my brother was going to be here," Emily replied also watching Jane. Maura shifted a little awkwardly, and Emily shook her head. "She doesn't know who my brother is does she?"

"No," Maura replied shaking her head.

"Well, Maura," Emily said with mock indigence, "I thought you said you couldn't lie."

"I can't," Maura replied, "I start to hyperventilate, but it's not lying if she didn't ask a question."

"Is too," Emily returned smirking at the childish response. There was a pause. "Are you setting Jane and my brother up on a blind date?"

"No," Maura replied evenly, "I just invited her to the party."

"Knowing my brother would be here."

"They enjoyed each other's company last time he was in town," Maura explained, "and she doesn't get out much."

"You're one to talk," Emily teased, "Do you ever leave that cave you call a workspace."

"I've had several very healthy relationships lately," Maura defended herself, "However I also have standards and none of the men fulfilled the qualifications for a suitable mate."

"So now you're trying to pick out mates for your friend?" Emily questioned her.

"No," Maura replied, "I'm just nudging her in the right direction."

"And I'm nudging him," Emily paused, "not that he needs much help. I think he got there all on his own."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell her he's here?"

"She'll figure it out."

"She'll figure what out?" Jane asked suddenly reappearing holding a glass full of foaming green liquid.

"What is that?" Maura asked dodging the question completely.

"I'm not sure," Jane said taking a sip, "but it's pretty good. Want some?"

"No thank you," Maura declined, "I don't drink unidentified alcoholic beverages."

"What about last year's holiday party?" Jane asked, and Maura cringed.

"We are not going to talk about that," she replied dignifiedly.

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat as she caught sight of a familiar figure walking towards them. As the man approached, Maura elbowed Jane in the ribs so the latter would close her mouth, which had been hanging open.

"Emily, Jane, Dr. Isles," the man greeted the three women in turn, "Nice to see you all out here tonight. I was expecting this party to be rather dull, but it seems to be turning out nicely."

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked finally getting over her initial shock at having Gabriel Dean suddenly reappear in her life.

"Well my sister invited me," Gabriel told her, "and my mother always told me it was always polite to accept an invitation if you could even if you did not want to go. Of course now I'm glad I came."

"Emily is your sister?" Jane asked him looking between the two of them.

"Last time I checked," he joked for which Emily whacked him across the arm.

"So how long are you going to in town?" Maura asked pleasantly.

"A few weeks at least," Gabriel replied with a shrug, "there is a case that requires FBI involvement."

"That's great," Jane replied, "We should get hang out some time."

"How about now?" Maura suggested, "You love this song Jane. You should go dance."

Jane blinked slightly and looked at Gabriel, who extended his hand. After a moment's hesitation she took it and he led her out onto the dance floor.

"That was almost too easy," Emily remarked sounding rather pleased.

"Did I come to strong?" Maura asked a little worriedly, "I'm not very good at subtlety."

"You never have been," Emily said with a laugh placing an arm around Maura's shoulders, "But I think in this case that was a good thing." Maura just smiled. "Now," Emily declared as she and Maura watched Gabriel and Jane revolving slowly around the dance floor, "I am going to go to the bar because as much as I think those two are good for each other, I am really not in the mood to watch my brother flirt with my friend without a decent size glass of alcohol in my hand."

"I'm coming," Maura agreed almost instantly, and together the two women turned towards the bar.

TWO HOURS AND A FEW DRINKS LATER

"So how have you been?" Gabriel asked quietly as he and Jane made their way to the back of the boat each with a bottle of green beer in their hand.

"I've been good," Jane replied, "How about you?"

"I've been doing okay," he replied slowly, "I've missed you."

"Yea," she said as she looked out over Boston Harbor, "I've missed you too." They fell into a peaceful silence for a few moments before one of them spoke again.

"I worried about you, too," he said almost reflectively.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Jane told him turning away from the water to look at him.

"I know," he said holding his hands up, "and I tried, but it just didn't work."

"I can take care of myself," she said almost defensively as she pulled away from him.

"Hey I know that," Gabriel said quickly, taking her hands in his so she could not pull away, "I've always known that. I don't worry about you because I think you can't handle it. I worry about you because I care about you."

Jane considered him for a moment before smiling almost shyly. "Thanks," she told him finally.

-0- -0- -0-

"I wonder where those two got to," Maura remarked idly sipping a glass of champagne. She was not going to lie. One of the things she missed most about high society was the near endless supply of fine wine.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Emily said with a girlish laugh. Unlike Maura, Emily liked to drink her alcohol in high concentrations. Her preferred drink was whatever kind of beer the bar tender had hidden under the counter. So as a result Emily was a little more intoxicated than Maura.

"Do you really think that they would…" Maura did not finish her question. She did not need to.

"I do," Emily replied her eyes sparkling with a mix of elation and mischief.

"On Anna Marie's boat?" Maura asked glancing over her shoulder to where their hostess was talking to four or five women about something Maura was relatively sure she did not care about.

"Oh God I hope so," Emily replied with a malicious grin, and Maura could not help but smile at the thought.

"I don't think it would improve her impression of Jane much if Anna Marie found out," Maura pointed out taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh come on," Emily said annoyed, "You know damn well nothing is going to change Anna Marie's opinion of Jane. In Anna Marie's book, if you are not from a rich old family you don't deserve the time of day."

"You really dislike her," Maura said more as a statement than as a question.

"I always have," Emily replied without a moments' hesitation, "She's a jerk." Maura nearly choked on her drink at her friend's sincerity, and Emily had to pound her on the back.

"So why are you here?" Maura asked recovering herself.

"Same reason you are," Emily replied with a shrug as if the answer should have been obvious, "to talk to my other friends, to drink her beer, and to see if my brother and your best friend will finally hook up."

Maura considered that answer for a moment before deciding that it was in fact quite accurate. "Cheers," she said raising her glass.

"Cheers," Emily replied with a grin.

-0- -0- -0-

"Last time you talked you said you weren't ready to have someone in your life who would worry about you when you went to work every morning," Gabriel remarked, and Jane nodded even though she doubted he need the conformation.

"It's not that I don't want you in my life," Jane explained feeling that she needed to make herself very clear, "because I do, a lot. It's just that I'm not…I've never met…I've never been in a relationship with someone like you."

"How do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"You know…" Jane said even though she knew perfectly well he didn't, "Most of the guys I've dated either think the danger thing is just hot, or they want to me to change jobs."

"I won't do that to you," he assured her.

"That's what scares me," Jane told him a little exasperatedly, "you're just so perfect and wonderful. How can I ever expect to get anywhere with someone like you."

"You know I was just wondering the same thing," Gabriel told her. Jane paused at that and looked up at him. There was something in his smile that drew her in, and after a moment she spoke again, slightly more hesitantly this time.

"You know the other thing I said last time?" Jane asked, "the part about me associating you with Hoyt?"

"Yes," Gabriel said slowly trying to figure out where the question had come from.

"Well I really think that's a shame," Jane told him with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Me too," he replied as it suddenly dawned on him where this was going.

"There are so many other things I could associate you with," Jane told him taking a step forward so their bodies were almost touching.

"I think that can be arranged," Gabriel whispered in her ear, "but perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private."

"As you wish," Jane told him.

-0- -0- -0-

"I'm going to go get another one of these," Emily said holding up her empty beer bottle.

"No you're not," Maura told her standing up quickly to keep Emily from tripping over her own feet, "Sit down."

"I'm not that drunk," Emily argued as she sat back down in her chair, and accidentally dropping her empty beer bottle in the process. "Okay," she admitted, "maybe I am."

"Yes," Maura told her, "Yes you definitely are."

"Makes it easier to tolerate Anna Marie," Emily said with a shrug clearly not that bothered by her level of intoxication, though she did not make any move to get another drink. "So where do you think Jane and Gabriel got to?"

"I thought you didn't want to think to about that," Maura pointed out.

"Right," Emily agreed remembering her previous statement, "Still you have to admit this is one of the best St. Patrick's Day parties ever."

"I don't know," Maura replied, "Last years was pretty good."

"Except for the dead body that crashed the party about half way through," Emily replied.

"I forgot about that," Maura remarked pensively.

"How do you-" Emily paused deciding that she really did not want that question answered, "You know I don't want to know."

"I mean it isn't that uncommon for dead bodies to show up at parties," Maura said with a shrug, "I sometimes find it hard to keep them all straight."

"Maura," Emily said slowly.

"Yes," Maura said calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"What the heck kind of parties do you go to?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Maura questioned, "So you can avoid them?"

"No," Emily replied vigorously, "So I can figure out how to get on the guest list!"

_**So what do you think? Humor isn't really my forte…but I tried. I think parts of it are pretty funny…I am going to stop rambling now. Please Review it. **_


End file.
